Some bodily injuries cause damage that is difficult to heal or repair. For example, injuries to the bones in fingers and toes can be difficult for medical professionals to treat. In some instances, medical professionals may be able to reset damaged bones in fingers and toes. However, in such circumstances, fingers and toes often heal with bends or curves which can be irritating or painful for patients for the rest of their lives. As an alternative to resetting damaged bones, medical professionals may amputate some or all of fingers and toes. Amputation causes permanent physical deformity, but may be a favorable outcome compared with the irritation and/or pain from reset damaged bones.